Techniques of assisting with a sports play using sensing or analysis have already been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of detecting a swing motion using detection data of a motion sensor, extracting data in which a swing motion is detected as swing candidate data, and selecting true swing data from swing candidate data based on a determination condition associated with a swing. Thus, for example, the user need not support a start timing and an end timing of a swing motion, and it is possible to extract swing data with a relatively small computational load.